Tokyo Shiny Mew
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl until some laser came at her and some girls. Now she is Mew Blueberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: All I'm going to say is that I'm back into Tokyo Mew Mew. This also been in my head for a year and I never drew it or write it and now here it is.**

**WARNING: This still have romance and aliens. However this has violence as well so that is why I rated this T. Also the beginning may suck.**

**So enjoy and I do not own TMM only my Ocs and the plot :3 **

* * *

"UGH!" A girl with brown hair mumbled. "What's wrong Sakura-san?" A another girl asked as Sakura sighed. "This! This is just plain boring Hoshi." Sakura said as Hoshi looked at her weird.

"What's so boring about learning about endangered animals?" Hoshi asked as she looked back at her book. Sakura pouted. "Well if people know there endangered they should stop hunting them." She said as Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"That's the sad part about it. That some people don't know when to stop and still kills them. Some are Critically Endangered today because of them." Sakura yawned as Hoshi glared at her.

"WELL! It's for homework and we should do it!" Hoshi said angry. "But I hate Homework!" Sakura complained as Hoshi closed her notebook. "It's getting late. I'm going to start going home." Hoshi mumbled as she went to the door.

"Uh.. Bye then?" Sakura said as the door closed. She looked back at her notebook. "Hmm. All I need is one more information about an endangered animal... How about a Wild Dog? There so cute but at the same time scary." Sakura mumbled as she went towards her computer.

After a few minutes Sakura smiled. "Finish~!" She said out loud. She turned off her computer and put her notebook in her backpack. "Hey what are you still up for?" A man said as she turned around and hugged him.

"Sorry if I woke you up dad!" Sakura said as she hugged him. "Huh? Oh it's okay." Her dad said as he smiled at her. "What you looking up?" He asked as Sakura took out her notebook. "Endangered Animals." She said as her dad was silent for a few minutes.

"Dad?" She asked confused. "Huh? Oh it's nothing just go back to bed. You have school tomorrow." He said as he left. "Sometime dad can be weird." She mumbled as she went to her room. It had two posters of the famous Tokyo Mew Mew. She smiled as she looked at them.

"Man even though it was years that they disappeared but I want to meet them. Better yet I want to be them." Sakura said as she put on her Pajamas. They where dog designs.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

...

"Okay Masha. I want you to be watching Sakura for me while I'm gone." A guy said as he opened the door. Masha looked at the guy sad. "Don't worry I'll be back. I won't be missing like Lettuce. I just need to begin to project." He said as Masha flew away. It looked back a little then flew away again.

"Okay time to go." He mumbled to himself as he started walking towards an old café. The one that was called Café Mew Mew. "Old memories." He said as he opened the door. It was pitched black.

He went to the light switched and switched it on. The light turned on which surprised him a little. "Still works. That's good." He muttered as he went to the room. "Time to start all over again." He said as he stared at a bunch of computers.

...

"WAH! I'M LATE!" Sakura screamed as she got her uniform out. She put it on and threw a pajamas on the bed. She grabbed her bag and keys and went out the door. She locked the door and ran towards her school.

"_I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'M LATE!_" She yelled as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" The person said as she opened her eyes. It's him. She backed away and blushed. "No I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" She said as the boy lend out a hand.

"Sakura-san!" Hoshi yelled as she saw her friend on the floor. Hoshi glared the boy not caring who it was. "You jerk! You don't just push girls!" She yelled as the boy looked at her. "I'm sorry!" He repeated to her.

Hoshi stared at him then sighed. "Just watch where your going okay Akio." She mumbled as Akio helped Sakura up. She blushed at his touch. "Thanks." She said as he smiled at her. "Hey you two! Let's get to class!" Hoshi yelled as she ran into the school followed by Akio and Sakura.

Akio went to his class while both Sakura and Hoshi went to the same class. The sat next to each other while the class kept talking. Hoshi scoffed. "How annoying can they be?" She asked. She never had that much friends. Everyone will think she is a creep. She didn't like a lot of noise either.

"Hey have you heard that there opening up Café Mew Mew again?" I heard a girl said as continue to listen. "Really?" A boy said. "Yep! I'm planning on going today. My mom told me it was closed for years since she was young." The girl said as I smiled.

"Hey Hoshi!" I said happily. She looked at me. "What?" She asked. "I want to go to Café Mew Mew!" I said as she looked at me. "I'm out." She said as I pouted. "Come on! Please Hoshi-chan!" I said as she stared at me then sighed. "Fine. But your paying okay." I nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Anime: Well here is the first chapter. More character introduce next chapter okay? No flaming okay. It's just not cool okay. You don't have to review okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime: I do not own TMM only my Ocs and the plot.**

* * *

After school Sakura and Hoshi went to Café Mew Mew. "Wow there is already a lot of customers." Sakura said as some girls kept running towards the café. "Can't believe it's open again." a lady said as Sakura looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked remembered that those girls said that there mom used to come here before it closed down. "Well when I was younger I remembered this place. Me and my friends always came here. We always came to eat there good cake." She said as she smiled.

"Okay that's cool." Sakura said as the lady sighed. "However it was closed for along time." She said as she walked away. Sakura looked excided and so she grabbed Hoshi's hand and ran inside the Café only to bump into a girl. "I'm sorry!" Sakura said as the girl turned around and glared at her.

The girl had long purple hair. "Please watch where your going." She said as she smiled. "Uh okay." Sakura said as Hoshi spotted a girl being yelled at. "You idiot! We don't care about your life story!" The girls yelled at and pointed at a girl with blonde hair. She looked angry as tears where falling.

"Shut-up! I thought you all where my friends!" She yelled as she raised a fist at them. She was ready to fight. Until someone grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" She screamed as she struggled from another girl grip. "There shouldn't be any fighting here. Especially if someone younger then you is here." The girl said as little girl sighed.

...

The man kept staring at the girls. "It's almost time." He mumbled as everyone started to leave just leaving the girls arguing.

...

"Hey! We shouldn't take it in here!" Sakura said as she and Hoshi tried to calm everyone down. "Take it outside! I don't want to manager to get mad and kick us out! I didn't even get to try there cake!" Sakura complained as Hoshi faced palm herself.

"Yeah you idiots." Hoshi said getting irritated from all this bickering. "Hey don't call us an idiot!" The girl said as she held onto the little girl. Hoshi grinned. "Oh no. Hoshi you wouldn't." Sakura said as Hoshi then went towards the girl.

"Come at me bro!" She yelled as she ran off. "HEY!" She yelled following Hoshi leaving the little girl. "Onee-chan!" The girl said as she ran off. "Hey!" the rest yelled as they followed her. Even though they don't know her they can't just let a little girl run off by herself.

When they exited a man watched them. "Let the Mew project begin." He said as he went back to the room he was in. He stared at the red button. "I'm probably going to regret this." He said as he bit his bottom lip. Then he pressed the button.

...

"Hoshi!" Sakura yelled as Hoshi ran towards her. "What?" She asked still having her creepy grin on. "Well your scary this little girl and these other girls probably have things to do beside keep that other girl from fighting with you." Sakura said as Hoshi sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going to apologize if that makes you happy." Hoshi said as the girl who was chasing her stopped running and fell on her knees. "Man your fast!" She complain angry as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey I'm sorry to get you mad. Get over it." Hoshi said as Sakura faced palm herself. "Hey what's that." the girl with purple hair said as she pointed at some colorful laser. "Uh.. It's coming strait towards us!" The girl with blonde hair screamed as everyone froze in fear.

Sakura closed her eyes and screamed. _'It... Hurts...' _She thought as she finally opened her eyes. There was a dog in front of her. Everything around her seemed to disappear. Sakura reached out towards but when she touched it... it disappeared. "Huh? Where... Di..d... AAHHHH!" She screamed feeling all new kind of pain. Then everything went black.

...

"Ugh... My head hurts." Sakura said as she kept rubbing her head. "Sakura! Thank goodness you woke up!" Hoshi said as she sighed in relief. "What happened?" Sakura asked as Hoshi shrugged. "Beats me. All I remember is going to that Café." Hoshi said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Sakura looked up at the sky. "WAH! My dad is going to kill me!" Sakura yelled as she got up. "Mines to!" Hoshi yelled as well then ran off. Sakura stared at her then ran off when Hoshi was out of sight.

Sakura ran towards her house and got her keys out. She unlocked and opened her door. "I'm home!" She yelled as she placed her bag on the couch. "Dad!" She yelled again. She walked towards her dad's room but then stopped to look at a portrait.

"Oh. It's mom and dad." She mumbled then smiled. "Mom... When are you coming back?" She asked as she picked up the picture. She sighed. She placed the picture down and started walking only for the picture to start falling.

"Huh... WAH!" Sakura ran towards the picture and grabbed it before it broke. "That was close." She said as she correctly placed the picture down. She sighed as she walked towards her dad's room. "Dad?" She asked as she saw no one there. Only a note.

She picked it up and started reading it.

_Sorry I'm not here right now Sakura._

_I'll be back tomorrow okay? Don't worry._

_Just go to school and I'll see you later._

_Love you._

_From: Your dad._

Sakura sighed. "Well I got lucky today." She mumbled placing the note down. She went towards her bed and yawned. "Today was the weirdest day." She mumbled as she jumped on her bed. "I'll go back to Café Mew Mew tomorrow! Yeah!" She said happily.

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She had a smile on her face. "_Woof." _She mumbled.

* * *

**Anime: Okay I want to say is that I think this beginning sucks. It'll get better(?) See you next time :D **


End file.
